<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That is my friend by Booker_DeShit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045039">That is my friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit'>Booker_DeShit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Friend [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BioShock 1 &amp; 2 (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cute, Cute Ending, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Touching, Gus gets scared by out-of-suit delta for moment, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This time, a fix-it from Sinclair’s POV, to shake it up a bit.<br/>Or,<br/>    He would recognise him anywhere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Augustus Sinclair &amp; Subject Delta, Augustus Sinclair/Subject Delta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Friend [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That is my friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Augustus awoke in a hospital room, a machine beeping beside his ear, a needle stuck in his arm, &amp; the horribly clean stench typical of hospitals permeated his senses. Beside him, perched on a chair with her beady eyes darting across the pages of a book, sat none other than Brigid Tenenbaum.</p>
<p>    Augustus cleared his throat, which got him the mother goose’s attention, “Herr Sinclair! You are awake!”</p>
<p>    He flashed her a grin, “Hey, Brigid. What did I miss?” She put her book aside with a shake of her head, coming up closer to the side of his bed.</p>
<p>    “You missed un lot. You, Herr Porter, &amp; Herr Delta have all been taken out of the Big Daddy suits. Almost all of the little uns have found homes.” Augustus let out a whistle, followed by a cough at how suddenly dry his throat felt.</p>
<p>    “Damn, I was out that long?”</p>
<p>    “Sofia Lamb is no Suchong, und you are no Big Daddy.” She said as she brought him a glass of water, forcing what looked like over the counter pain meds into his hand before he swallowed.</p>
<p>    “Course not, I’m Augustus Sinclair, esquire.” The joke got a groan out of Brigid, &amp; Augustus would count that as a win.</p>
<p>    “Anyway, you have three broken rib, un concussion, internal bleeding, liver failure, und puningitis.” That wiped the grin off Augustus’ face, as he wracked his brain for what half of those even meant.</p>
<p>    “The hell is puningitis?”</p>
<p>    “Lack of good humour.” </p>
<p>    “Mah jokes are great!” Brigid cracked a rare smile at his undignified squeak, his face turning a comical shade of red at the notion that his jokes were anything but hilarious. How dare she! Even Delta laughed at them!</p>
<p>    His huffing got interupted when suddenly the door to his room slammed open. In the doorway stood a man, who had to be at leasy 7 foot tall if not more. His face was scarred yet handsome, &amp; his muscular arms &amp; chest were wrapped with multiple bandages. His dark eyes zeroed in on Augustus, sitting in his bed like a sitting duck, a rabbit at the mercy of a wolf as the man suddenly started moving towards him at an uncomfortable speed. </p>
<p>    “Wait! Stop! Ack!” The man wrapped him up in his arms, squeezing Augustus till he thought he would pop. The behemoth seemed oblivious to it, clacking his forehead against Augustus gently yet firmly, &amp; it still made the entire world spin.</p>
<p>    “Herr Delta! Careful! He has just woke up!” Brigid scolded him, &amp; Augustus could almost feel his eyes bulge out of his skull.</p>
<p>    “Delta?!” The stranger smiles at him, letting out a familiar purr-like rumble that Augustus had grown to recognise as a Big Daddy’s content noise. And there was only one Big Daddy who ever felt content around him. Augustus threw his arms around the other man holding onto his best &amp; only friend, finally seeing him face to face for the very first time, without the damned glass or metal separating them. It felt good to finally see the man behind that helmet, to be held by him. It felt good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>